Relationships Suck!
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: A few words can end a relationship. This is what happened to Hilary and Rei. Can the guys save a relationship that that they didn't know existed until it was over? ReiHil R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Well here I am with the Rei/Hil I've been craving...There aren't too

many out there, that's why I decided to write this.

**Max:** She doesn't own otherwise Beyblade would be subject to her whims and

we all know that's a bad thing.

**Chibi-Kari:** Hey! **If you're reading this then review, I don't care what you **

**have to say, just say it! Unless it's that you don't like the pairing, cause **

**then I just couldn't care less.**

**Max**: On with the fic...

**

* * *

Relationships Suck!**

**Chapter 1-Dating!

* * *

**

**Tyson's Dojo-Nine A.M.

* * *

**

Tyson walked slowly toward the living room table, rubbing an eye and

yawning. He let his gaze travel to each of the seats, all but three occupied, one

of which was his own, "Good morning guys. Hey where are Rei and Hil?"

"Rei was outside training and when Hilary came in she said she'd get

him." Max answered with the visible piece of toast rolling around his open

mouth.

"Max, will you please swallow before talking. I'm getting sick just watching

you." Kenny said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Come on Chief you've been around it so long it shouldn't bother you

anymore." Tyson said laughing as he sat down and reached for his breakfast.

Kai just ignored the random chatting between his three companions.

Suddenly all three were snapped out of their carefree thoughts because of

yelling. No words were clear until Hilary came storming through the dojo. By her

body language, they could tell she was fuming. Her hands were in fists and her

back was hunched, her vision searching the floor for countless answers.

"**Hilary-**" Came the voice of Rei, but it was quickly cut off by Hillary.

She spun around and faced him, "**Well if that's the way you feel Rei **

**Kon, we are Through!"** Her point made when her hand flew through the air and

landed soundly on his cheek. With that done she ran out of the dojo making sure

to slam the door as she left, leaving a stunned Rei with his hand resting on his

red cheek and a silent breakfast table.

"I have to go talk to her." Rei said as he started to head for the door, but

Tyson was already up and blocking the way.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I'm pretty sure she'll kill you if you try to talk to her

now." Tyson said leading him to the table as he peered at the door.

"But we can't leave her out there." Rei said as he sat down.

"I'll go and talk to her." Max said getting up from the table and walking

quickly out the door.

"Besides we need to have a talk." Kai said glaring at Rei, "I believe that

you have some explaining to do."

"Like how you go Hilary that pissed off. Even I'm not **that** talented."

Tyson said smiling at his friend, who now had his head in his hands.

"I messed up guys. I messed up big time." Rei replied shaking his head.

"That still doesn't explain anything, Rei. Why don't we start with when

Hilary said that you guys were through? What did she mean by that?" Kenny

asked peering over that the neko-jin.

"What do you think she meant?!" Rei snapped at him, "Sorry. I'm just a

little upset that's all. We well we are I should say were dating."

Tyson started to choke on the piece of toast that he had stuck in his mouth

to satisfy his rumbling stomach.

"What?!" Kenny exclaimed, "For how long? How come you didn't tell us?"

"One question at a time, for about two months I guess." Rei said smiling

slightly at the memories, suddenly his smile turned into a frown, "But none of that

matters anymore."

"How about you start from the beginning?" Kai said as he set down his

glass of juice and turned to his broken teammate.

**

* * *

In the Park

* * *

**

Hilary sat crying on a park bench, not wanting to face up to what

happened. Her tears fell silently on her legs as she let her face hang down.

Max walked through the park searching for the girl. A couple of girls a few

feet away giggled at him. He then realized he ran out side in his blue plaid

boxers, 'She better talk to me.' He thought angrily as he glanced down at his

boxers. Suddenly he saw a shadowed form sitting on a park bench, looking as if

it was crying. As he drew nearer he was certain it was the girl he was looking for.

Sitting down silently on the bench he placed a hand on her back, causing her to

jump and look up at him.

"Max." She sniffled and tried to wipe away some of her tears, "What are

you doing here?"

"I decided to come for a lovely walk at 9:30 in the morning in my boxers.

Geeze Hilary, I came looking for you." He stated letting the sarcasm over take

over his first sentence.

Hilary giggled slightly at his indecent state, "You really shouldn't be out

here like that. I mean you could get in serious trouble."

"Yeah, but you need someone to talk to. How come you ran out of there?

And why did you slap Rei?" He asked looking at the girl beside him, whose face

had quickly fallen at the sound of the other's name.

"He deserved it." She stated bitterly, "Shovenist pig."

Max was shocked, "Don't you normally save those kinds of sayings for

Tyson?"

Hilary laughed, "Yeah I guess I don't really mean it. I'm just really upset. I

mean I love him and all, but what he said. I just can't believe he said that. We've

been dating two months and he's never said something like that before."

"Dating? Love him? Wow, um you better rewind and try again because

I'm definitely not on the same page as you. Why don't you start from the

beginning?"

"It's not that easy to explain Max. I guess if you're willing to listen, but it

might take awhile." Hilary said, ruby eyes meeting blue eyes.

"I'm willing to sit here all day if I have to, but two months and we didn't

know." Max said shaking his head in amazement, "I had no idea."

Hilary giggled slightly, "You wouldn't." Suddenly she sobered, "I went

pretty far too."

"What do you mean?" Max asked looking at her questioningly.

"Why don't I just start from the beginning so you don't get lost?" Hilary

said as her vision dropped once again to her pale legs.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: I hope you like and want me to continue. I'm not expecting many

reviews on this but I am hoping for at least one.

**Max**: Yay! I'm a main character!

**Chibi-Kari:** You always have been...anyways got to go to my grad app. Like I

didn't know I was graduating this year, yeash stupid Community College!

**Max:** Review and Thank You For Reading!

* * *


	2. How it Began

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Well I'm back with the second chappie of this Rei/Hil! I'm so glad

that many of you liked it!

**Max:** She doesn't own otherwise Beyblade would give useless facts about

things you all don't care about like...

**Chibi-Kari:** Hey! **Did you know...That it is against the law in the state of **

**Florida to have premarital sex?**

**Max**: On with the fic...

* * *

**Relationships Suck!**

**Chapter 2-How It Began

* * *

**

**The Park-Max and Hilary

* * *

**

"Well it all started with the day we all went to the beach, except Kenny that

is. He had to go and help his mom at the shop. It was perfect. It was the

happiest day of my life. I was stupid to think it would stay that way." Hilary said,

turning to her blonde friend.

**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**

The wind blew softly through the hair of five young kids, as they enjoyed a

day at the beach. Two young boys were standing on the rocks right above the

water, letting the spray come and hit their feet, they were laughing like madmen.

A little farther away on the sand lay three kids. A blue haired boy wearing silver

swim trunks, a girl in between in a pink bikini, and a boy on her left wearing white

swim trunks.

"Kai!" Came the voice of the blonde standing on the rocks, "Come see

this!"

The boy in the black swim trunks barely cracked his eyes oven before

stating, "No."

"Kai! It's a strange looking beyblade!" The blue haired boy next to the

blonde shouted.

Silently Kai got up leaving Rei and Hilary alone on the sand. Rei turned

on his side to look at the girl lying next to him. His mind only played on the fact

that she looked so beautiful.

"Hilary." He said quietly as not to grasp the others' attentions.

Slowly she turned on her side to face the boy lying next to her, "Yeah

Rei."

He quickly blushed.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing his red face.

"Well. I've been meaning to tell you awhile, well I like you a lot." Rei said

quickly and shutting his eyes for the blow.

"I like you too." She answered.

"I don't think you understand-"He started only to be cut off by her lips

lightly touching his. "Well maybe you do." He said as he stared at the blushing

girl who had taken back what belonged to her.

"So." She said.

"So, maybe you would like to be a couple." He said.

"Of course!" She smiled, as they both lent in to share another kiss, only to

be cut of by the sound of Kai making contact with the water. They both watched

as a very angry, wet Kai ran after Max and Tyson, who were still laughing their

heads off.

**

* * *

End Of Flashback

* * *

**

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us, Rei." Tyson said glancing

down at his forgotten food, he wasn't really interested in eating anymore.

"Well that has more to do with what I'll tell you next. It was that night,

when we all were sitting down to watch movies. I was planning on telling you

after the first movie."

**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**

Everyone was sitting on the floor in front of television, well everyone

except Kai. He was sitting on top of Max and Tyson, who were sitting on the

floor in front of the television. It was halfway through Texas Chainsaw Massacre,

and the amount of blood was causing Hilary to get sick.

"I'm gunna get something to drink." She said as she quickly exited the

room.

"I'll refill the popcorn bowl." Rei said as he reached for the bowl in front of

Tyson and Max.

"You should probably check on Hilary too. I think she might be sick."

Kenny said as his white as a ghost face turned back to the movie.

"I wonder why." Rei said sarcastically as he left the room.

He entered the kitchen to find Hilary staring at the wall.

"Isn't that a little boring?" Rei asked as he walked over and put his arms

around her.

She turned to him and said, "Anything is better than that movie." They

both laughed softly as to not get caught snuggling in the kitchen, "Do you think

the guys will take it well?"

"Ummm...well...actually I don't think so. They see you as their sister and

then suddenly I would be the enemy." Rei said making wild hand gestures about

what they would do to him.

"I'd hope not, because then I wouldn't have anything to love." She said as

she smiled.

"Well maybe we should hint for a while. Then we could tell them, just to

make sure that no one will react badly." Rei suggested.

"I think I agree with that. We'll tell them at the end of the week." Hilary

said.

"Well if it's a deal shouldn't we seal it with a kiss?" He asked trying to play

innocent.

"Ha ha, Rei. But I think you could get a little kiss." She said as they both

leaned forward.

"**Rei-Where is the popcorn?**" Kai called from the next room.

"Sorry I have to make it! I was having trouble finding it!" He yelled back

as he started to make the popcorn.

"I guess I'll go back to that movie." Hilary said as she started to exit the

room.

"Don't forget you owe me a kiss." Rei said as she smiled and then left the

room.

**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

**

"So that's why we didn't tell you. It wasn't intentional, or meant to be this

long, but things just kept working out. Maybe if we had told you guys right away

none of this would have happened." Hilary said as she looked down at the grass

swaying with the wind below her.

"A relationship probably wouldn't have happened. There was more than

one obstacle and Rei was right about one thing. We probably would have killed

him...or at least castrated him." Hilary gasped at the last part of Max's sentence,

"I'm just kidding."

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all again for the reviews!

**Max**: Yay! I talked and used a big word!

**Chibi-Kari:** Yes you did!

**Max:** **Review and Thank You For Reading!

* * *

**


	3. You Are Bad Rei!

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I may be hinting at something here…oh and ****Warning! This **: I may be hinting at something here…oh and 

**Chapter Contains Dirty Jokes! You Have Been Warned!**

**Max**: She doesn't own but I wish she did!

**Chibi-Kari**: Thanks and thanks to my reviews!

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Relationships Suck**

**Chapter 3- You Are Bad Rei!

* * *

**

Kai growled lightly under his breath, while Tyson spit the orange juice back in his

cup, his face screwed up in a sick way, "How could you guys snuggle during that

movie? I had nightmares for a week. Oh that was my worst idea."

"I agree with the last part. I'll never look at lawn equipment the same way."

Kenny said, "So what happened next…you have two months to fill us in on."

"Well remember the next day, we practiced in the park. Although Tyson kept

looking around him like a madman," Rei said smiling.

"Well there were so many trees." He shuddered involuntarily, "As I remember

you got lost, when Hilary went home."

"Not quite lost…"

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"I've got to go home guys!" Hilary called as she waved and walked through the

trees in the direction of her home.

They practiced in quiet for a few more minutes before Rei interrupted, "I need to

find a bathroom guys."

* * *

**Break In Flashback

* * *

**

"Well now, we all know Rei would need a bathroom." Max said with a sly smile

on his face.

Hilary's face contorted in a look of pure disgust, "Eww, Max keep those

comments to yourself. Now will you let me finish."

"Fine but you should have seen your face."

* * *

**Back to Flashback

* * *

**

A black haired boy walked slowly through a particularly dense part of the park.

Suddenly a flash of pink and white pounced on him bringing him to the ground. Rei was

pinned on his back by Hilary, who was now smiling with triumph. She leaned down and

kissed him lightly.

"Well I don't particularly enjoy this position." Rei said as he looked up at his

girlfriend.

"I do." She laughed then let out a quiet squeal as the young man reversed the

position.

"Now this one I enjoy." He said as he lent down and captured her lips in his.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Well you guys don't need to hear the details." Rei said.

"So basically you two had a rousing make out session in the park and then she

went home?" Tyson said.

"I guess you could say that." Rei said as he blushed.

All of a sudden Kenny covered his ears, "Oh no I didn't want to know that Rei!"

"What?" Tyson asked looking around.

Rei, who couldn't possibly get any redder, answered, "Nothing."

"Is that all? So you made out in the park and cuddled in my kitchen?" Tyson

said.

"Well there was the mall…"

"What do you mean the mall?" Kai asked as he tightly clenched his fist under the

table.

"Well when we went shopping for Grandpa's gift."

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"What am I supposed to get him, guys?" Tyson asked turning red.

"Well, he is your Grandpa buddy. You know him better than us." Max said eying

a new attack ring for Draciel that was inside the store they were standing outside of. "I

need to go to a store for a minute."

"Fine." Tyson said waving his hand as his blonde friend ran off.

"Yeah, umm…I need to go and get something." Kenny said as he ran down

toward the computer store.

"Fine, everyone just go and leave me." Tyson said closing eyes and throwing his

hands up in the air. When he opened them everyone was gone, "Oh great!"

Hilary ran through the halls of the mall pulling Rei behind her. When they

stopped he wrapped his arms around her, "I thought we would never get to be alone."

"Yeah, but everyone is staring at us…maybe because we're cuddling in an adult

toy store." She said blushing bright red as people walked by.

Rei picked something up as an old lady walked by and turned to Hilary speaking

loudly, "This might be fun, Honey."

"Oh My Gosh! Rei I'm gunna kill you. Let's just go." She said as she took the

package out of his hands and smacked him across the head with it.

"Where are we supposed to go to be alone, then?" He asked as she pulled him

out of the store, fuming.

"Maybe I don't want to go anywhere with you anymore!" She said crossing her

arms and stomping her foot to make a point.

Suddenly a sly smile came across Rei's oriental features, "This way!" He said as

he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small room. There was a toilet on one side

along with a sink and on the other was a small couch.

Hilary gasped, "This is the **family bathroom**!"

Rei looked slightly relieved, "Well I'm glad…I still get a little confused with

reading the signs." Then he laughed.

"Shut up! And you better not be wanting me to watch you pee!" She said smiling

slightly.

"Well I wasn't planning on that, but if you want to."

"Oh geeze!"

"I'm just kidding. You know me better than that…anyway we are here because of

that." He said pointing over at the couch.

"Oh I get what you're saying." She said as she went over to the couch and sat

down, motioning for him to follow her.

* * *

**End Of****Flashback

* * *

**

Max was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. He had fallen off the bench

and onto the ground, because he was laughing so loud, "Wow Rei is horny!"

"Oh No! I swear he was kidding! And keep those comments to yourself. Not to

mention you shouldn't be talking. I think you have all the chips on that." Hilary said

turning red and giggling slightly.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was the next chapter…ummm yeah my friend was

laughing so loud. I thought we were going to be kicked out of the K lab. Anyways that

was it and sorry about the jokes. My friend had read a bad joke play today and it stuck

with me.

**Max**: He really did need a bathroom!

**Chibi-Kari**: Oh geeze!

**Max**: Read and review!

* * *


	4. The Oceans Of Our Hearts

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I thought of this idea when my mom told me that my Grandpa and his**

brothers got his mother kicked out of her apartment for doing this.

**Max**: She doesn't own…

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all! Oh and one more

flashback.

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Relationships Suck!**

**Chapter 4-The Oceans Of Our Hearts

* * *

**

"Okay, so you guys made out at every place imaginable. Well, that's not that

bad." Tyson said as he played with the toast sitting on his plate.

"Yeah, well. You guys remember the time you caught me skinny dipping?" Rei

asked as he traced circles on the table.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kenny asked trying to remain calm during this

uncomfortable situation.

"Well, I wasn't alone." Rei said as he looked up at the shocked faces of his

friends.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

Hilary stood looking over a bridge; the sun was setting and casting an orange

glow over the community. The water was rippling in a soft pattern; the soothing sound

was lulling her into a peaceful bliss.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist catching her off guard. She turned

around and wrapped her arms around Rei's neck. The sun had set now and the

darkness engulfed the area.

"You know you shouldn't scare me like that." She said as she leaned forward to

kiss him.

"How come you asked me to meet you tonight?" He asked brushing some

strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, we haven't spent anytime together lately. I thought we should be together

for a little while. Come with me." She said as she pulled he arm and ran down the

embankment, Rei following behind.

When she reached the bottom off the hill she pulled her shirt above her head.

"Wh-at are you doing!" Rei exclaimed as she pulled off her pants.

"I'm skinny dipping. What about you?" She asked as she moved out of his vision

to remove the rest of her clothes.

"You shouldn't do this. I mean we could get caught." He said as he heard a

splash.

She came around into his vision again. The water covering up to her neck, "Are

you scared? I mean you don't have to if you don't want. But you will be missing out."

"I'm not afraid. But what would people think?" Rei said as watched her bob in

the water.

"They will think that two kids decided to go skinny dipping. Nothing more,

nothing less." She said as she disappeared under the water and then brought her head

back up, smoothing her hair back.

"Fine. But turn around." He said as he removed his clothing, "Man, this water is

cold."

"It'll be worth it." She said as she swam over to him, "I'll warm you up."

He laughed slightly as she swam toward him, "Oh will you? That'd be worth it."

"Rei!" Came a male voice, joined by others.

"Shoot. Maybe they won't find us." Rei said as they both swam toward the

bridge.

"Is that you Rei?" A flashlight landed on him. He just had to be a foot behind

Hilary. He couldn't make it under the bridge with her. The gang came forward so that

he could see them.

"Yeah, Max." Rei said as he hung his head slightly the idea of yelling no had

entered his mind but he instantly threw it out.

"Um, what are you doing in the water, Buddy?" Tyson asked looking at him, his

flashlight falling to the ground, "With your clothes on the ground."

"Um…skinny dipping." Rei said as he turned red.

"Alone?" Kai asked cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously.

"Well, why don't you come back with us?" Kenny ask as he laughed

uncomfortably.

"Sure." Rei said as he collected his clothes and put them back on.

The gang walked back in awkward silence. Right before heading back up the hill

Rei looked back and saw Hilary. She mouthed sorry as he shook his head in reply. 'I'm

sorry. Sorry I didn't have five more minutes.' Rei thought bitterly as he took the rear of

the group.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Well now I feel bad." Max said, "I interrupted a moment." He said moment

using quotes. Hilary turned red, "I didn't know you were that frisky."

"I'm not. It sounds dirtier than it was. I swear." She said placing a hand over her

heart.

"You shouldn't swear something that isn't true." Max replied. She tried to refute

what he said but was silenced by his hand. "What else?"

"Well that was the last time we got to spend time alone before this morning."

Hilary said looking down at the ground again.

"Well what happened?"

"Shouldn't we go somewhere else? It's noon and that mother is giving you a dirty

look." Hilary pointed over to the very angry woman covering her young daughter's eyes

and leading her out of the park.

"Geeze, it's not like I'm naked; but you guys were. Anyway don't change the

subject." He said looking at her sternly.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: In season one Tyson and Max skinny dip together. It was creepy.

**Max**: No it wasn't. It's normal for boys to skinny dip together.

**Chibi-Kari**: No it is not!

**Max**: Anyway Review!

* * *


	5. What Did You Say!

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Yes, it is true that Max and Tyson went skinny dipping in season 1 

and Rei caught them, or more or less came across them. But when asked to join

he said no. This was before they all joined on the same team.

**Max**: She doesn't own…otherwise, we wouldn't have been skinny dipping.

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all! No more

flashbacks…well besides the one to the morning, so I should say one more

flashback. And FSU!

**Max**: No One Cares that you got in FSU...On with the fic…

* * *

**Relationships Suck!**

**Chapter 5-What Did You Say!

* * *

**

"So, what did he say?" Max asked prodding Hilary lightly when she stopped

talking.

"Well, some of it is what he said and some of it is what he implied." She

answered, "It seems kind of stupid now."

"Well you two implied a lot, and it couldn't have been stupid if you got upset

enough to smack him."

"It all started when I went outside to tell him that breakfast was ready." Hilary

said as she leaned back slightly and looked up into the sky.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

Rei stood outside, Drigger circling around rocks and running up the wall. Hilary

stepped outside onto the porch and watched him for a few moments.

She giggled causing Rei to jump slightly and turn around, "What are you doing

out here?"

She put on a fake pout and answered, "Well, I came out to tell my most

wonderful boyfriend that breakfast was ready, but I can't seem to find him."

Rei sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I was just in 'the zone.'"

Hilary walked over to him as they both watched Drigger swerve and spin.

"Maybe one day I'll beyblade."

"It takes a really strong girl, like Mariah, to beyblade. She's from my village,

she's the type of girl I'm going to marry." He said watching the blade spin.

"What?" Hilary replied, first of all he thought she wasn't strong enough and

second he wasn't even thinking long term about her. "So you lied?"

"Huh?" Rei said as he turn to look at his fuming girlfriend.

"You don't care about me."

"Hil, you know that's not true. I love you."

"How can you love me? It seems that I'm not good enough." Hilary stated as

she started to walk towards the door.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm just quoting you." her voice rised to a state of yelling.

"That is not what I said!" Rei's voice joining her's.

"But I'm not strong enough!" She said turning back to him.

"That's not what I meant!" He said coming towards her.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hilary said stomping through the doors.

"Hil-" Rei said as he followed her.

"You know what! If that's how you feel Rei Kon, we are through!" She said as

her hand sailed through the air and made contact with his cheek. Then she

stomped out the door.

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"I can't believe you said that, Rei. I can see how Hilary took that the wrong way."

Kenny said with his eyes wide open.

"Not good enough. The only one that is not good enough is you." Kai said, his

eyes burning straight through Rei.

"I know. I know." Rei said as he buried his face in his arms. "I didn't mean it. I

love her. I want…no I need her back."

"We'll try to help, Rei." Tyson said looking at his friend, then over towards the

door, "If we can."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you everyone, for your patience. I could not have gotten this

far without your help.

**Max**: It will get a little funny for awhile.

**Chibi-Kari**: What do you think? Do you think they should get back together?

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	6. Ideas Galore

**

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: **Well I'm settled in to my new home, and I seem to be doing better with the

meds my doctors put me on! So here I am back in the swing of things!

**Max:** She doesn't own otherwise she would buy out Naruto and watch them in English,

finish reading them, and watch them in Japanese.

**Chibi-Kari**: Warning! This is super short!

**Max:** They'll find that out on their own…on with the fic…

* * *

**Relationships Suck!**

**Chapter 6-Ideas Galore

* * *

**

The blonde through his head back in bellowing laughter causing the brunette next to

him to look up, her ruby eyes widening, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry-" he tried his hardest to calm his fits of laughter, and after several minutes he

was able to simmer it down, but the sparkle in his blue eyes didn't cease. "He's so

stupid! Oh my!"

"Eh? I thought that maybe you thought that I was being ridiculous." She stated staring

at him with her eyes wide.

"Oh no! I just couldn't believe that he did that. Some guys, geeze. But I have an idea.

It will take a long time and it'll be hard work, but I think it'll make you very happy." He

said with his blue eyes dancing around in every direction.

"You look deranged. You're talking about teaching me how to blade right?" She said

leaning her head back slightly, causing her brown hair to slide down her shoulders, her

ruby eyes rolling in a circular pattern.

"Oh fine! Take the fun out of everything, just go on and burst my bubble. Now I

shouldn't teach you!" He announced with a fake pout playing on his face and his bare

arms folded over his even barer chest. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as he quickly unfolded

his arms and looked down at his chest, "Oh thanks a lot Hil, now I'm sunburned

because of you!"

"Oh come on!" She said standing up and putting her hand out to him.

He took her hand and tugged into a standing position, "Let's head to my place, I'll pick

out parts to make a beyblade for you. Personalized!"

They started walking in silence. After a minute Hilary opened her mouth, "Um…can

we…um keep it a secret in case…umm-"

"You can't do it? Sure we can keep it a secret, but really Hil you have everything it

takes to be a champ! Don't worry so much. Half of this is confidence. How do you

think Tyson got this far? It certainly wasn't talent." He heartily laughed as they walked

up the path to his father's shop.

Hilary feigned a gasp, "And you're supposed to be his best friend!"

"Truth is the best part of friendship!" They both laughed together as they walked in the

doors.

* * *

**Back at the Dojo

* * *

**

"Well Rei, against my better judgment. I'll help you." Kenny said as he sighed.

Kai just growled some more.

"I have an idea on how to get her back!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up and pumped his

fist in the air, "It's perfect! I just have to get some things!"

"Oh geeze, I'm not looking forward to this. If Tyson has an idea, we are all in for

trouble." Kenny said shaking his head.

Kai just smirked, 'If Tyson has an idea that means it will never work.'

"I'm willing to try anything." Rei said as he shook his head and looked down.

"I would never say that around Tyson."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Sorry about the wait and the super short chappie! But it's about to get

really funny and I wanted to cut it up a little before then.

**Max**: How will the training go? What the hell is Tyson up to? If you read and review you'll be sure to find out!

* * *


End file.
